From International Patent Disclosure WO 2003/035156 incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, a forehead-contacting device for a breathing mask is known, which includes two pads made from a solid elastomer material. The two pads are secured to a forehead support incorporated adjustably into the breathing mask. The pads make it possible to support a corresponding breathing mask relatively comfortably on the forehead of a user of the mask.